Demonic Doings
by Rebecca Hb
Summary: Shendu is in Valmont's body. Whatever will he do with it?


**Demonic Doings**

###

Shendu sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Valmont's pale hair silky. He enjoyed running his claws through it, would enjoy it even more when he could tear the pale silken strands away without pain to himself.

The brush bristles scraped pleasingly against his scales and he pulled it through Valmont's hair gently. Some of the pale hairs fell under the onslaught and drifted past bare skin to fall onto the dark bed of Valmont's mid-city penthouse. He liked the bed dark. Valmont looked delightfully picturesque against the black sheets. A pity Valmont did not have a mirror on the ceiling; Shendu wanted to see the true loveliness of the body he possessed.

There were other mirrors, though. He rose gracefully from the dark bed with its black silk sheets and emerald comforter. Padding across the soft mosaic of carpets, he dropped the brush on a table and delicately stepped in front of the full-length mirror. Valmont's pale hair hung loosely, lending the man's skin darkness in comparision. Almost a pity his own magnificent head concealed Valmont's face.

His eyes faded to blue. "Shendu, what is going on?"

Shendu glared into the mirror with red eyes. Perhaps he should cut Valmont's tongue out and allow Chan the honor of worshipping him with his mouth when the time came. Valmont would still be a delight to the eye without his tongue.

"You're leaking, Shendu," Valmont hissed venemously.

Yes, _ripping_ that tongue out would be perfect. Just as torturing his siblings for condemning him to one body would. All this time with Valmont was weakening the shields that kept the man out of his own mind.

Shendu lightly ran an iron claw along one of the faded white scars on Valmont's forearm. These old scars delighted him with their hints of past wrongs. The self-death scars were especially delightful and he longed to plunder Valmont's mind for their stories. The demon could be patient, though. He would coax the stories from Valmont as the last words the man would speak in his long life.

Shendu spoke a word of the ancient language, and candles blazed throughout the room. His scales shone burnished gold in the light, and shadows fled away from Valmont's skin. Delightful. With one claw-heavy hand, the demon caressed the man's flesh. Blood rushed to follow his hand and he longed to sink his teeth in and lap at the warm, red blood.

"Shendu..." Valmont gasped as the dragon's spectral claws trailed over his hips. "No."

"Yes..." Shendu half-closed his crimson eyes as his gold-scaled hands roamed over the man's body. It was so soft and fleshy, becoming so warm and trembling under his hands. He longed to drive Valmont to the floor and ravage the man's body, but his cursed siblings had trapped him here...!

Valmont gave up a small cry as Shendu's grip tightened and drove spectral claws into his leg.

Shendu ripped his claws out of Valmont's leg and hissed at the unmarked flesh. There should be deliciously raw meat in his hands, dripping red, red blood onto the man's pale skin. Valmont should shudder in dark ecstasy as his lord and master devoured that piece of him.

Instead, the man was cursing.

"Bloody hell, Shendu!" Valmont tentatively touched his leg with one pale hand. "Enough of this! You don't even have claws in my body."

Shendu chuckled darkly and coiled his tail around one delightful leg. "My spirit-form does, mortal." He gently constricted Valmont's leg. "Feel it?"

"Stop this, Shendu."

The subtle undertone of fear in Valmont's voice enflamed the demon as no one else's fear ever had. He raised one golden hand and pinched the nipple over Valmont's heart. His claws should have drawn blood, deliciously hot blood that he could suckle as the man clasped him close. When he had drunk his fill, the man would gaze at him with adoration and underlying, subtle loathing. Then he would laugh at the once-proud man he had broken to his hand and plunder the delightful body.

Valmont's teeth clenched painfully and he ground out one word, anger and hate filling his voice. "Delightful."

Shendu chuckled nastily and danced claw-tips over Valmont's stomach. His own underbelly had not been half so soft and sensitive for millenia. The man gasped as he twisted a nipple.

"Yes," he hissed, his tongue flicking against Valmont's lips. "My delight. Do you know what I will do to you?"

Valmont whimpered as Shendu shoved one clear image into his mind. "Please, Shendu, no!"

"Yes..." Shendu hissed in pleasure. He wrenched his claws out of Valmont's chest as he used the man's body to pleasure himself. His tail writhed loose from Valmont's leg as the ecstasy built, as much from whimpered pleas as physical pleasure.

The candles snuffed as he spent himself with a primeval roar. In the darkness, Valmont collapsed slowly to the floor with its mosaic of carpets. Rage and shame drove a few quiet tears from the man's blue eyes. Shendu laughed and twisted one golden hand in Valmont's silky hair, causing the man to jerk away painfully.

Shendu merely laughed all the more. Delightful. Utterly delightful.

**The End**


End file.
